


Driving Me Mad

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Size Kink, Stretching, Telepathic Feedback Loop, Telepathic Sex, metal dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: Charles doesn't realize that Erik can feel metal.





	

Charles and Erik were on the road, looking for new mutants. They had stopped for the night and rented a single room with two twin beds one of which Erik was currently lying on. Erik had a problem. He found Charles unbearably attractive and right at the moment he was having to stifle screams of pleasure because Charles didn't realize the effect he was having on him. They had come into the room and set about unpacking for the night and as they were doing so Erik noticed something large and metal in Charles' bag. He had flopped down onto the bed as Charles had grabbed the metal thing and retreated to the bathroom. Erik had attuned himself to the metal trying to figure out what it was so when Charles had started pushing it slowly into his ass Erik had suddenly felt as if he were pushing into Charles' ass. Now Charles had the thing as far in as it would go and was starting to put on his pajamas. Erik thrust his hips and the metal dildo pushed deeper into Charles causing the professor to gasp as it hit his prostate. He opened the door and found Erik arched on the bed mouth open in ecstasy. 

"Erik?" he asked. 

"Do you have any idea how disconcerting it is to suddenly find yourself buried in your friend's ass? I can feel metal and that dildo is stainless steel," Erik said. Charles blushed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you would be able to feel it. I like the stretch of the metal one," he said. 

"May I?" Erik asked. Charles nodded. 

"I trust you'll stop me from doing anything you don't want me to," Erik said standing up from the bed. Charles nodded as Erik walked up to him. They kissed passionately as Erik began to re-shape the dildo in Charles' ass. Erik pushed Charles onto the bed so that his ass stuck up in the air and pulled his pajama pants down just far enough that he could see the end of the dildo sticking out of his ass. Charles moaned as his dick was still trapped in the pants. Erik pushed a finger into the center of the dildo widening it. Charles moaned again as his ass was stretched wider and wider as Erik manipulated the metal. He gasped as Erik started messaging his prostate. Erik was up to three fingers plus the width of the metal now and he was just adding a fourth. Charles was loving the way his ass was stretched so wide he could have taken two moderately sized dicks simultaneously. He was in for a real treat because neither the dildo nor Erik were moderately sized. Erik removed his fingers, but didn't let the metal contract as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his large dick. He lined up with the hole in the metal in Charles' ass and slowly pushed into Charles stretching him even more. Suddenly he was subsumed by a mental feedback loop as Charles decided he should be let in on the fun. Erik gasped and thrust hard into Charles slamming into his prostate. He set a ruthless pace and it wasn't long before they both passed out in the middle of their orgasms. When they woke up again Erik pulled out and brought most of the dildo with him leaving just enough to seal his come into Charles' ass. Then he gently rolled Charles over and cleaned him up. Once he was done he stripped and slipped into bed next to Charles spooning him. A drowsy and satisfied feeling of great affection drifted into his mind from Charles' and he returned it smiling contentedly for the first time since he could remember. 


End file.
